


Saving Valentine's Day

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron forgot what today is. Can Harry help save the day?





	Saving Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Melting Pot's 28 Day Ship It Challenge
> 
> Day 8 - The Ship That's Unpopular in the Fandom
> 
> Music: Valentine's Day by James Taylor
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39564848654/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry: What are you doing for Hermione today?  
Ron: Doing for Hermione?  
Ron: Why?  
Harry: Today is …  
Ron: Bloody Hell  
Ron: Valentine’s Day … 

Harry looked up from his mobile and laughed. Ron was not having a good day. He could have reminded Ron earlier this week but, he occasionally like to watch Ron squirm. It was not his fault that Ron could not keep up with dates in his diary. Harry still had to run by the flower shop before he met Ginny at Starbucks. She thought they were just having a coffee date. “Nothing fancy this year, Harry. Just the two of us enjoying coffee.” That had been Ginny’s request when he asked. It had given him a starting point.

Ginny: Meet me for coffee?  
Hermione: When?  
Ginny: 5? Harry is supposed to meet me here at 6.  
Hermione: No plans for tonight?  
Ginny: Just coffee … Don’t want anything more  
Hermione: Do you really think he will stop there?  
Ginny: I can hope … Do you have plans tonight?  
Hermione: Not so far … He hasn’t mentioned anything  
Ginny: My brother is a flake …  
Hermione: But he is my flake … coffee at 5 it is

Ginny set her mobile on her desk and walked over to the window. She probably needed to text her brother and let him know where Hermione was going to be for part of the night. Ginny was really hoping that Ron had remembered what today was, but she knew her brother. If Hermione was lucky, Harry had reminded Ron and made two sets of reservations for two at Nonni’s. She loved Harry to pieces because he did things for other people even when they didn’t ask. 

Harry: Hey baby, still meeting at 6 for coffee?  
Ginny: Yes, dear. I’m meeting Hermione at 5 and I’ll have your coffee waiting at 6.  
Harry: Can you get Hermione to hang around until 6?  
Ginny: What are you up to?  
Harry: Your brother may need some help … he forgot …  
Ginny: You are too good for him. I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave before you get there with him.

Harry took a deep breath. Ginny was amazing. As much as Ron was a scattered mess, she was going to help him save Valentine’s Day for their friends. Harry’s mobile buzzed on his desk. Ron was trying to get in touch with him. It was probably a good thing that he had called Nonni’s last week and set up reservations for Ron as well as a surprise for Ginny. Flowers were another story. Ginny never wanted them unless she could plant them in the garden. So, there was a gift card for the nursery in the card he was giving her at Starbucks. One of these days, Ron would get this all figured out.

Ron: Mate, what am I going to do?  
Harry: Not panic. I know where Hermione is going to be around 6 tonight  
Ron: I am not worried about finding her. I am worried about dinner and flowers and  
Harry: I made reservations for you when I made reservations for me  
Ron: Where?  
Harry: Nonni’s … quiet table for two for you, chef’s table for Ginny and me  
Ron: Thank you! But I need to get something else and she hates roses  
Ron: And they want way too much for roses today … I checked  
Harry: What does she like?  
Ron: Coffee and writing with the girls when we play chess  
Harry: and …  
Ron: I can’t think …. What are you supposed to get for the girl that means everything?  
Harry: Breathe … What does she like to do on Saturdays?  
Ron: Curl up on the couch with a book and the remote …  
Harry: Amazon is your friend, mate … Gift card in a nice gift that will let her get books to read  
Ron: But the card …  
Harry: I have extra. Meet me at our place at 5:30 and we’ll get it all set up.  
Ron: Thanks, mate …

Ron decided he was going to have to be better about keeping track of dates. He set his mobile on his desk and looked out over the lab. He loved working in the shop with his brother, but he needed to leave early today. How was he going to escape George to get things ready for tonight? He had to find a way to get everything ready and get to Harry’s without letting George find out he forgot what today was. That is one thing he would never live down. Better to be straight forward … time to tell George he was leaving early.

Ron: Leaving early today  
George: Why? We have 3 projects that need to be done by next Thursday  
Ron: Have you looked at the calendar?  
George: Why? It’s Wednesday.  
Ron: Look again  
George: Bloody Hell  
George: I need to leave early today too…  
Ron: Good luck with that

Hermione had begun to pack up for the day. She needed to get home before she met up with Ginny. But, first, she needed to go by the bookstore. She had finally decided on a gift for Ron for Valentine’s Day. He needed a diary to keep track of all his projects. It needed to be big enough to hold all the important stuff he need to track but small enough that he could carry it around easily. Luna had called her earlier and told her that what she was looking for had come in this morning. Hermione did not want to be late meeting Ginny so she needed to head out now. Shutting down her computer and packing the last of her necessities in her bag, Hermione headed for home.

Hermione: I’m going to be a few minutes late  
Ginny: No worries … what’s up?  
Hermione: Had to pick something up from the bookstore and traffic is terrible  
Ginny: I’m not meeting Harry until 6 so there is no rush  
Hermione: Hold a table for me  
Ginny: See you soon

Harry answer the frantic knocking on the door. Ron looked paler than usual and he had four different cards in his hand. Harry took the cards from Ron and pushed him toward the computer on the Kitchen table. “Everything is set up. All you have to do is choose the amount and print the certificate. Breathe. Mate. You can do this” Harry laughed as he watched Ron hunt and peck his way around the keyboard. Twenty minutes later, they were headed for Starbucks in separate cars. No sense in sharing a ride when their plans were going to end at different places.

Harry: On my way  
Ginny: Good. Is Ron with you?  
Harry: He is in the car behind me  
Ginny: Are you texting and driving?  
Harry: No … The light is red  
Ginny: Harry …  
Harry: We will be there soon. Love you  
Ginny: I will keep her here. Love you more

Ginny clicked on the Starbucks app on her mobile. Time to order her second Dirty Chia and Harry’s Caramel Macchiato. No sense in waiting in line when she could use the app. It should be done by the time Harry arrived and she need something to sip on while she watched her brother squirm. Hermione was trying to get in touch with him but he was not answering texts or calls. Oh well, she would find out why soon enough. Sometimes it was more fun to watch your friends celebrate than it was to celebrate yourself.

Hermione: Where are you?  
Hermione: I tried to call but you didn’t pick up  
Hermione: Ronald  
Hermione: Where are you? We need to talk.  
Hermione: Are you ignoring me?  
Ron: I am driving. Where are you?  
Hermione: Starbucks with Gin  
Ron: Can you wait for me there? I’m meeting Harry there to talk about Chess stuff.  
Hermione: Sure

Ron dropped his phone into the passenger seat as the light turned green. Hermione was up to something. But, so was he. He was going to survive Valentine’s Day with a happy Hermione if he could pull off what he had planned with Harry’s help. Her card was under the phone and dinner reservations were set for seven. Time to not mess up. 

Harry and Ron parked beside each other. Harry grabbed the card and pink rose from the passenger seat of his car while Ron did the same with a card and yellow rose. They could see the girls sitting together talking as they walk towards Starbucks. “Breathe, Ron,” Harry whispered as he opened the door. “She loves you and tonight will be perfect.”

“I hope so,” Ron replied as he caught the door and stepped into the noise. “Here goes nothing.”

Harry and Ron walked up to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny handed Harry his coffee and he handed her the card. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. Finish your coffee. We have an appointment with your favorite chef.” The smile that lit up Ginny’s face made Harry wish he had asked Ron to have his phone ready. “Love you.”

Ron handed Hermione the card and the rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, ‘Mione. Would you like to join me for dinner? I thought we could go to Nonni’s.” Ron finally started to breathe again as he watched the smile spread across Hermione’s face.

“That sounds wonderful, Ronald,” Hermione whispered and handed Ron his gift. “I can hardly wait. I hope you like it. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
